operation WEREWOLF
by Luna Temeki
Summary: Wally turns into a werewolf and it's up to Kuki to break the spell.3x4 and some 1x5 please R&R!
1. Becoming a Wolf

Operation: W.E.R.E.W.O.L.F.

Wally

Encounters

Ramblings about

Engulfing

Wolf

Operative

Like powers

From wolf

Numbuh 4: COOL! I GET TA BE A WEREWOLF!

Numbuh 3: You are a cute little werewolf aren't cha'?

Numbuh 4: Never mind.

Luna: I'm working on two fics at once thanx for reading!

It was around Halloween time and Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were trick-or-treating together and every house the adults (hates the word Xx') would say "Aww...aren't you two a cute couple?" Then the two operatives would say "We are not in love!" or were they?

"Numbuh 3 isn't there something wrong with that costume? Ah' mean it looks too real." Numbuh 4 pointed at a werewolf.

"It's scaring me." She hid behind Numbuh 4. "Now there ah'm gonna see."

There brave operative went up to the Werewolf and got bitten. "Hey! What's your deal?" the thing just growled.

"Numbuh 3? Are ya alright?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" Numbuh 3 said getting up from the floor.

"Yeah ah'm okay." Numbuh 4 said "Let's get back to the tree house." He said.

"Okay!" Numbuh 3 went off with Numbuh 4 to the tree house.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? I had to give half of my candy to Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 2 said furiously.

"WHAT? How could you!?" Numbuh 4 yelled. Numbuh 2 laughed "Ha ha ha ha! Kidding" He laughed so hard that he fell on his back.

Numbuh 5 looked at and Numbuh 4"Are you okay? You look a bit hairy."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" 4 asked not knowing he was er...a werewolf.

"Awww...cute wittle puppy!" Numbuh 3 squealed and gave Numbuh 4 a big hug.

"Wat are you talkin about?!" Numbuh 4 screamed.

"Umm...Numbuh 4 look at the mirror."Numbuh 1 said.

"Wat is it?" He looked and screamed. "WHAT'S HAPPENIN' TO ME!"

end chapter-

Numbuh 3: Cute wittle puppy!

Numbuh 4: I hate my life.

Luna: Yeah puppy XD

Numbuh 4: NOOO!!!

Numbuh 3: Okay Ja ne!

Luna: Scream your lungs out puppy!

Numbuh 4: Ugh noooo!!


	2. The cure

Operation W.E.R.E.W.O.L.F.

Wally

Encounters

Ramblings about

Engulfing

Wolf

Operative

Like powers

From wolf

Last time-Numbuh 3 "Aren't you a cute wittle puppy? Yes you are!"

Numbuh 4 questioned "Would ya mine explainin to me why she's callin me a puppy?"

"Holy crud! What's happenin to meh?" Numbuh 4 stared at the mirror. He had wolf ears, a tail (erm....I know I suck at this stuff), sharp teeth and eyes of a wolf.

"Oh! It's you Numbuh 4! Wha happened?" Numbuh 3 hugged him again for the bazillioneth time.

"Must have been that stupid wolf thing." He growled twitching his ears

"Don't worry Numbuh 4 we'll get a cure for it." Numbuh 1 said leader like.

"Ah' hope you do fer mah sake." Numbuh 4 said heavily. Numbuh 3 jumped up and said "You want doggie kibble?"

Numbuh 4 slapped his head. "No thank you Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 said pretending to be grateful to her.

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 were busy looking for a cure, Numbuh 5 was looking through all her werewolf books to find a cure also and of course Numbuh 3 was taking care of Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 2 finally found the cure and shouted "I FOUND IT!" he held up an old book that read "Cures for unusual affections/sicknesses."

"Well wat is it?" Numbuh 4 looked at him and not noticing waging his tail.

"You must find the kiss of true love......or you will stay a werewolf forever." He sighed. "That's all it said."

"Numbuh 5 agrees." She held up a newer version of the book Numbuh 2 had.

"Ah' crud!" Numbuh 4 fell on the couch. He looked out the window and howled.

Numbuh 3 looked at him with sad eyes and decided to sleep with him. During the night she cuddled up to him at times and he seemed to make her more comfortable.

Numbuh 3 felt Numbuh 4's ears pop down and woke up. She looked at the clock and started to get her breakfast and Numbuh 4's ready since she was put in charge of taking care of him.

Numbuh 4 woke up and noticed that he didn't like a wolf he wondered if Numbuh 3 did something but he would have to wait.

He walked into the kitchen and noticed Numbuh 3 waiting for him."Ya didn't hafta do this Kuki." He blushed and gave Numbuh 3 a smile.

"Well I did just for you Wally!" Kuki giggled and then looked sad again.

"Numbuh 3 wat's wrong?" He looked at her in a concerned way.

"Well you know about your cure?" She reminded him about it and he answered "Yea." He said.

"What if you can't find that somebody? Or what if it isn't...." Kuki started to cry

Wally tried to comfort her "Wat is it?" Kuki cried"...me"

Luna: That's the 2nd chappie! Please R&R!!

Numbuh 3:D wheeeee!!! -Glomps- Numbuh 4

Numbuh 4: ah!

Luna: Ja mina cie!!!D


	3. I'll always love you

Operation W.E.R.E.W.O.L.F.

Wally

Encounters

Ramblings about

Engulfing

Wolf

Operative

Like powers

From wolf

Numbuh 4: Not this AGAIN!

Numbuh 3: But this is the third last chapter!

Luna: Yup it is....puppy XD

Numbuh 4: -runs away from me-

Luna: Oo;

Numbuh 3: WAIT FOR ME!!!!!-runs after him-

Wally smiled. "Don't worry Kuki. I'll always..." he got cut off and noticed the others coming in.

"What is it my cute wittle puppy?" Kuki said cutely hugging him.

"Good morning Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4" Numbuh 1 said yawning getting out some cereal. Numbuh 5 came out of her room yawning "Numbuh 5 has got to stop reading scary stories at night."

"You were scared?" Numbuh 1 said as he handed her the cereal. "Not anymore." She smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

Numbuh 2 was in front of the TV watching Yipper not noticing anything.

-later that night-

"Ah crud!" Numbuh 4 looked at himself again. Why does it hafta happen to meh?" Wally wanted revenge so he was about to run out of the tree house but she stopped him.

"I'll get your revenge." Kuki said angrily she grabbed a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and went out of the treehouse.

"Sure hope she'll be okay." Numbuh 4 said beneath his breath. He sighed and waited on a couch.

Meanwhile Numbuh 3 was looking crazily for the wolf and found it. The wolf wanted to bite her but she made it calm down with her cute talk "Hi doggie!" She squealed and her wolf ran into to the DCFDTL and decided to pick on them.

She seemed to have tripped while going back and sprained herself. Numbuh 3 called for the team but it seemed that no one answered.

Meanwhile Numbuh 4 was out looking for her. He saw her lying on the floor trying to contact him. He picked her up with gentle arms (or paws x3) and finished his sentence from this morning "Ah'll always love you." He smiled and hugged her slightly.

Luna: CLIFFHANGER! D

Numbuh 4: is sleeping somewhere with Numbuh 3

Numbuh 3: is also sleeping

Luna: Ja mina cie!


	4. A gift from the heart

Operation W.E.R.E.W.O.L.F.

Wally

Encounters

Ramblings about

Engulfing

Wolf

Operative

Like powers

From wolf

Luna: We're just continuing

--

"Ah'll always love you, forever." Wally smiled and walked her slowly to the treehouse.

"Forever?" Kuki asked as she limped. "Yeah. Forever. "He said again.

When they got to the treehouse they noticed that everyone was sleeping. Wally's ears popped down and he turned back to normal. He fainted and Kuki caught him.

She smiled and tried to put him on the couch. "I love you too. I'll love you forever."

As soon as morning came Numbuh 3 was in the kitchen preparing breakfast again. Numbuh 4 came down stairs.

"Thanks for breakfast again Numbuh 3 I'm gonna go out soon." He said with a blushing face. "Okies! Buh-bye!" She waved.

Numbuh 4 went to the jewelry store and asked for a necklace with a small green gem. He was handed a beautiful $100.00 necklace with an emerald at the end that gleamed like a star.

"Ah'll take it. Put it on the Kids Next Door account!" Numbuh 4 said. "Ok!" The woman said

He wanted to wrap it on his own but I don't think he's ever wrapped a present oo; well he tried and it looked okay. (I hope so XD) As soon as he got back Numbuh3 squealed.

"Whatcha' bring me? Whatcha' bring me?" Numbuh 3 said as she pounced on him.

"Ah' got cha this I um...hope you like it." He blushed and handed to her.

"You shouldn't have. Cuz I gots all your love!!!" She hugged him but took the present anyway.

She eyes shimmered in delight she leaned on Wally's shoulder and......

Luna: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Fear the wrath of cliffhangers!!

Numbuh 3 and 4: ehehehehe.......phew....sigh of relief


	5. A promise is a promise

Operation W.E.R.E.W.O.L.F.

Wally

Encounters

Ramblings about

Engulfing

Wolf

Operative

Like powers

From wolf

Luna: This is the last chapter…and my first song ficcie.

Numbuh 3 and 4:

……and Kuki kissed him. Numbuh 4 kissed her back and started to glow. Wally had received his kiss….from his one and only true love….Kuki.

"Thank you Kuki." He smiled and said "Come with me okay?"

Kuki nodded her head and walked up to him. "What is it?" She leaned on him.

The others came rushing out. "Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3! Where are you going?" Numbuh 1 shouted.

Wind rushed through Wally and Kuki started to float. "Somewhere just for ah' while. We'll be back." Numbuh 4 said in a soft voice.

Numbuh 5 looked up and shook her head but smiled. "I wish I could be like them sooner or later" she looked at Numbuh 1 and sighed.

"See you soon." Wally said as they took off. "Where are we goin Wally?" Kuki asked. "You'll see soon." He said.

They landed in the most romantic place in the park…..the fountain area. Roses and tulips and violets were surrounding them.

Romantic music played a little later (must have been the rejected entertainers). Wally and Kuki sat by the fountain for a while.

Later on at night they went out to eat.

"Hey Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked. "Hm? " Numbuh 3 asked "Oh, and you can call me Kuki."

"Okay, Kuki…what do you think of me?" Wally asked. "Well…" Kuki blushed. "I once had a dream that we got married and had children!" she giggled "Silly huh?"

"No I had that dream to." He nodded. A slow song came on. "You wanna dance Wally?" Kuki asked. "Uh…sure." he smiled and took her to the dance floor.

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

Kuki started to hug him. Wally hugged back.

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

"Hey I'm keeping my promise…..and ah know you will too…am ah right?" Wally asked as he hugged Kuki. "Yes……I promise to keep my promise." Kuki replied with a smile.

THE END

Luna: Now that is the end of OPERATION OF WEREWOLF!!!!!YAY! : D

Wally: WHY DID IT END LIKE THAT?

Kuki: I LUV YOU WALLY!!!!! –hugs him-

Wally: Never mind x3

Luna: -snicker-well thanks for reading! 3


End file.
